


A Good First Impression

by BigTrashPile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Cuddles, Cuddling, Gender-neutral Reader, Hijinks, Howl's Moving Castle, Other, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigTrashPile/pseuds/BigTrashPile
Summary: You're finally going to meet Papyrus's brother and his other friends!  You're excited, but you want to make a good first impression.  You'll certainly do your best.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	A Good First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> So StarcreamAMN wanted me to do a second part of [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115193) story here, so you can read that first, or not at all, it doesn't matter. They work as stand alone stories just fine. Anyway, enjoy this dumb little story.

Today was the day! Probably one of the most important days of your life! Well, maybe you were over reacting, but it was still a big deal to you. Today, you were going to Papyrus’s house!

You and Papyrus had been close friends ever since he’d saved you from the creep who had been stalking you at the mall a few months ago. You had hung out several times since then, but it was always at your house or in a public place. He had never invited you over to his house, since, in his words, “MY BROTHER HATES MOST HUMANS WITH A PASSION! HE WILL MOST LIKELY THREATEN YOU OR MAKE AN ATTEMPT ON YOUR LIFE!” He’d said that with much more enthusiasm than you’d like, but you appreciated his concern for your comfort.

But now, after months of Papyrus and you hanging out with no incidents, it seemed like Sans was willing to give you a chance. Papyrus was thrilled, since now you could finally meet his brother and his other friends. He’d invited you over for an anime night, which was apparently a regular occurance with his friend group. He was excited to introduce you to Undyne, since he was sure the two of you would get along “SWIMMINGLY!” He’d laughed a bit after he said that, and you were sure you were missing out on some inside joke.

You’d been looking forward to this little get together for a long time, but now, as you walked to the door of the surprisingly large house, you were more than a little nervous. You double and triple checked the address, even though you recognized Papyrus’s convertible out front. You wanted to make a good first impression, and being late because you got the wrong place would put a major damper on your reputation with Sans.

You took a deep breath in, then let it out. You couldn’t stand here forever. You nervously raised a fist and knocked on the door loudly. As soon as you hit the door, you heard a loud bark, followed by shouting and clattering of dishes. A second later, the door was flung open, and a small white blur zipped under your legs, knocking you off balance. You stumbled backwards, unable to regain your footing. Bruised butt and embarrassment, here you come!

Fortunately, before you toppled down the porch, a strong skeletal hand grabbed your wrist, and pulled you into a familiar chest. You looked up, and there he was: your hero, the Great Papyrus!

He grinned confidently down at you, a light orange dusting his cheek bones. The two of you simply stared at each other for a few moments, before you pulled away awkwardly.

“I-it’s good to see you again, Paps!” you exclaimed. It certainly was. You’d been missing him, even though you’d hung out just last week. He was dressed just as strangely as he had been last time, when he wore a boob window sweater and cargo shorts. Today, he was in the tie dye crop top that he’d gotten the first time you two met, and his normal booty shorts, along with his signature scarf.

“YOU TOO, HUMAN! I’M SORRY FOR THE DOG, HE’S SUCH A NUISANCE! BUT I CAN’T FIND ANY WAY TO GET RID OF HIM, HE JUST KEEPS COMING BACK,” he grumbled.

You giggled. “Maybe it’s because of all the bones?” you suggested.

“that’s probably it, i can  _ feel it in my bones _ ,” a new voice from inside joked. You peeked past Papyrus, noticing just now the new skeleton that lounged on the acid green couch just inside.

“UUUUUUUUUUUGH, SANS!!! YOU’VE USED THAT JOKE EIGHTEEN TIMES IN THE PAST WEEK!” Papyrus groaned. So this was the infamous Sans you’d heard so much about. You were honestly a little disappointed. After everything that Papyrus had told you, you half-expected a huge, terrifying skeleton with fangs that could rip out your throat if you took one wrong step around Papyrus. The reality was not nearly as scary. He was much shorter than Papyrus, around your height, and looked almost chubby somehow, with a round skull, an easy-going grin, and baggy clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt with a science pun on it, basketball shorts, and pink bunny slippers. You smiled a little. Yeah, definitely not as scary as you expected.

“aw, come on bro, your human seemed to think it was  _ humerus, _ ” Sans punned, earning another groan from Papyrus and a giggle from you. Wait,  _ his _ human???

Before you could think about it too much, you were scooped up and aggressively noogied. “So THIS is the human you’ve told us so much about? Meh, I expected more.”

You ripped yourself out of the headlock you’d been put in, and whipped around to face your attacker. Okay, this was more what you’d been expecting from Sans. The monster in front of you was around Papyrus’s height, covered in muscles and blue scales. She had fangs twisted into a bright smile, gills on her neck, and one of her eyes was covered by an eye patch. Oddly enough, she had a bright red ponytail as well, even though she seemed to be a fish monster, and you were pretty sure fish didn’t grow hair.

“Y/N, THIS IS UNDYNE! MY BEST FRIEND!” Now the “swimmingly” joke made sense.

You coughed, part nerves, part trying to get your breath back. “It’s nice to finally meet you! I’ve heard a lot of good things from Papyrus.”

“HAH! He better have said good things, if not then I’d have to steal back the autographed Mettaton poster I got him!”

Papyrus narrowed his eye sockets. “YOU WOULDN’T DARE…”

Undyne grinned back. “Oh, wouldn’t I?”

“KNEECAPS ARE A PRIVILEGE, ONE I CAN TAKE AWAY.”

They continued the bizarre stare-off for a few more seconds before bursting into laughter. Yep, they were best friends all right.

“Oh, human! This is my fianc é e, Alphys!” You turned to where she was gesturing dramatically. Peeking around the kitchen door was an adorable yellow lizard monster wearing sweats and a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie t-shirt. She was a few inches shorter than you were, and had big nerdy glasses, only adding to her cuteness.

She seemed nervous, so you tried to appear as non-threatening as possible. “Hey, I’m Y/N, nice to meet you,” you introduced yourself, reaching your hand out to shake. She took it after a moment of hesitation. Her hands were a little sweaty, and had a strange texture considering her reptile-like skin.

“N-nice to m-meet you too,” she stuttered.

You grinned, then turned back to Undyne. “So, you two are getting married? When’s the wedding?”

Undyne grinned proudly, scooping up her tiny fianc é e with ease and giving her a big smooch on the lips. “We’re getting married in the spring!”

“W-when the cherry trees h-have bloomed,” Alphys continued, her face now a bright red.

“I’M THE BEST MAN!” Papyrus boasted.

You grinned. “I’m sure you’ll do great Paps!”

“OF COURSE I WILL! WAS THERE EVER ANY DOUBT?” Papyrus put a hand on his chest, striking a pose as his cape fluttered. Did he use his magic to do that?

Sans gave a big yawn. “as much as i love cheering on my bro, can we start the movie now? i’m gonna pass out any minute here.”

Truthfully, you’d almost forgotten why you’d come in the first place. “Yeah, I guess so. Any objections?”

Nobody had any, so you all gathered together on the couch to start the movie. Alphys had brought Howl’s Moving Castle, which none of them had ever seen before. They’d been trying to pick different movies or series each week so they could expose themselves to human culture more. That, and so they wouldn’t have to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie every week.

The five of you settled in and Alphys started the movie. You were next to Papyrus, who was sandwiched between you and Sans on the couch. Undyne and Alphys were on the love seat, Alpys set on Undyne’s lap. They were really too cute.

As the movie started up, you couldn’t help but notice that Papyrus smelled really nice today. He usually smelled like tomatoes from all the spaghetti sauce, but today he smelled like baked bread, and a bit of cologne. You tried to breathe in as subtly as possible. You didn’t want to be some creep that just smelled their friend. You leaned your head on his shoulder casually. People do that platonically right? It didn’t mean anything. Right.

With your head on his shoulder, you could feel his chest moving up and down with breaths he didn’t need to take. Along with the thrum of his soul, it was incredibly soothing. You yawned. By the time Sophie got cursed, your eyes were feeling heavy. When she made it to the castle, your were dozing off. Before she even met Howl, you were fast asleep.

\-----------------

Papyrus awkwardly glanced over to you. You seemed to be unconscious now, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about that. On the one hand, he felt incredibly awkward with you there. Not a bad awkward, but the kind of awkward where he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands. On the other hand, now he couldn’t move or else you’d wake up. Still unsure what to do with his hands, he moved the one on your side up to your head, so he could touch your hair. He wanted to take advantage of this! He was sure you’d let him play with your hair if you were awake, but it always felt weird to ask.

As he started to card his phalanges through your locks, he marveled at how soft it was. He’d only ever touched Frisk’s hair before, but that was with his gloves on. It was totally different with his bare bones! Almost hypnotised, he kept playing with your hair, only paying half attention to the movie. Most of his focus was on the adorable human leaning up against him.

“hey pap, can you hand me the popcorn?” Sans interrupted his thoughts.

Papyrus nodded, trying to reach for the bowl on the coffee table-oh shit. He tried again, to no avail. Papyrus nudged his brother, successfully pulling his attention away from the tv. He gestured to his hand, which was now stuck firmly in your hair.

“WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THIS???” he mouthed furiously to his brother.

Sans was clearly trying to hold back a laugh. He bit on one of his knuckles to stop his giggles. He waved at Alphys and Undyne, catching their attention, then pointed at you and Papyrus, who looked utterly betrayed.

“Pfffffft!” Undyne snorted, earning a light slap on the chest from Alphys.

“D-don’t laugh!” she whispered, although she was trying not to giggle.

“I Hate All Of You. I’m Disowning You, Sans. Betrayed By My Own Brother,” Papyrus deadpanned quietly, trying not to jostle you too much as he tried to untangle his phalanges.

“snrk, sorry bro, let me help you out there,” Sans apologized, although he didn’t look sorry at all.

He teleported away, reappearing a second later with a pair of scissors, which he snipped threateningly.

“No!!!” Papyrus whisper screamed. “You Can’t Cut Their Beautiful Hair! Or My Beautiful Bones!”

Alphys paused the movie. “Seems l-like this needs a t-team effort! I-I’ll go g-get some water.”

“Stars Bless You Alphys. You’re My New Best Friend.”

“Hey!!!”

\-----------------

You blinked awake a little while later, a little confused about where you were, until it all flooded back to you. You’d fallen asleep on Papyrus! In front of his brother and his best friend! You bolted awake from where you’d been moved so your head was on Papyrus’s lap, almost knocking your skulls together in the process.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you, Paps!”

He smiled gently. “Don’t Worry About It Dear, Sans Falls Asleep All The Time, I’m Used To It!”

That  _ did  _ make you feel a little better, but you were still embarrassed. You looked away so he wouldn’t see your blush, noting with a bit of surprise that the movie was over, and the credits were rolling.

“Huh, guess I was out for a while then?”

“Yeah, you were out COLD!” Undyne cheered. You snapped around, having completely forgotten she was there.

“Sorry, I wasn’t that fun to hang out with, since I was unconscious. Maybe we could all do this again some other time? I’ll have to bring coffee or something, heh.”

“i’d like that a  _ latte,”  _ Sans punned. “you seem cool. when you’re not snoring that is.”

You flushed again. “Thanks, I guess. I guess I’ll be getting home now?”

“I’ll Walk You To Your Car!” Papyrus offered.

You grinned. “What a gentleman!”

Undyne wolf whistled as the two of you walked out the door, but you pointedly ignored her. When you got there, you turned to look at Papyrus. God, this was awkward. It felt like the end of a date or something.

“I had a lot of fun, Paps! We’ll have to do this again sometime!”

“I Agree, I Think The Others Like You A Lot, As Well!”

You smiled a little. “That’s good to know. I was afraid your brother would hate me.”

Papyrus rolled his eye lights. “You Laughed At His Stupid Puns, Of Course He Likes You.”

You chuckled. “Well, I know how to stay on his good side, then!”

You smiled at each other for a while, until you coughed awkwardly.

“See you then, I guess.”

“Yes, I’ll See You!”

You waved at him, got in your car, and drove off, neither of you noticing the dopey grins on the others’ face.

.

.

.

WAIT A SECOND DID PAPYRUS CALL YOU DEAR???

\-----------------

You stretched as you got out of your car. It had been a good night, even if you were asleep for most of it. You felt really well rested. Skeletons were surprisingly good cuddlers.

You heard you phone go off. You checked it, seeing that an unknown number had sent you a text

**Unknown: This is Undyne. Check this out**

Well that was weird. Your phone went off again. She’d sent a video. You curiously opened it up. What you saw made your face go as red as a tomato.

It was short, maybe a fifteen second clip, but the contents were something you never expected to see. Papyrus had his hand stuck in your hair, pulling your head around like a dead fish, while Alphys tried to get your hair wet enough to untangle your hair from Papyrus’s phalanges. Sans was next to him, a pair of scissors in his hand, saying something about, “a last resort,” while Papyrus looked like he was trying not to scream, his face a bright orange.

**You: You’re all terrible**

**Undyne: ;)**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I tried to get the characterization right, but I might have messed up a bit. :P Oh well, what can you do? No beta readers we die like men.


End file.
